


sweet but psycho

by prettyboy_parker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Death, M/M, MobBoss!Tony, Peter is a brat, SugarBaby!Peter, Violence, don’t read if you are sensitive to gun violence, lots of swearing lmao, people are killed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-07 02:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboy_parker/pseuds/prettyboy_parker
Summary: Mafia!AUin which Tony is a mafia/mob boss and Peter is his spoiled little boy.





	1. blood

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first time actually putting a fan fiction i wrote on the internet, so ig that’s an accomplishment! i don’t know how far this story is going to go yet, but I’m definitely going to be writing more!

Blood is a pain in the ass to clean up. It always stains light colored floors, which requires even more special attention than any other mess. Most cleaning places don’t want to come scrub human blood off of the floor, let alone under the eye of one of the most feared people in the world. Sure, Tony may have to deal with total dicks, and the occasional death threat, but the blood is the absolute worse part of his job. Lucky for him he’s loaded, so he doesn’t actually have to do the dirty work. Thank god. And of course he has to deal with that now, as there’s currently a man face down in a pool of his own. He was being a bitch, and Tony was losing his patience. Sure, he could have had some information, but imagine talking back to one of the most feared mob bosses in the fucking world. What a total idiot. He had it going for him.  
“I’ll remove the body then call in the maids, sir,” A voice behind him stated calmly.  
Steve Rogers. Tony’s right hand man, if you will. Always there to help if something goes wrong. He’s probably one of the only people that Tony trusts, which is dangerous in a job like this.  
“Good,” Tony breathes, pinching the bridge of his nose. He may have quite a few people to help with his business, but he still has a ton of shit on his shoulders.  
Steve makes his way to the body when a high pitched voice asks,  
“Daddy?”  
Steve stops in his tracks, head snapping up to the top of the grand stairs. Tony turns to the staircase to see his boy standing at the very top, like a fucking angel.  
Peter Parker is a sight to behold. He has alabaster, kitten-soft skin, (that looks gorgeous all marked up) that is usually covered with 3 different kinds of lotion and adorned with jewelry that costs more than some people’s rent and grocery bill combined. His mousy brown hair falls over face in perfect curls that not even the most trained stylist could imitate. His eyes are exceptionally beautiful, a color that does not deserve a description of just brown, but rather russet. A dark, deep gaze full of wonder and innocence. As innocent as the partner of Tony Stark could get, though. His frame is tiny, usually engulfed with cozy sweaters, shawls, or cardigans. Peter is currently wearing a snow white lingerie set, with a baby pink cardigan draped over his shoulders.  
“Baby,” Tony croons, slipping his handgun into his back pocket, opening his arms to the angelic figure standing above him.  
Peter hops down the stairs, his hand gripping the gold railing to balance himself. His feet land on the cold marble flooring, and he bounds over to Tony. Tony takes his hand and places a light kiss on it, making Peter blush and giggle. Tony leans down to press a light kiss to his soft, pink lips.  
“Are you almost done, daddy?” Peter asks, his lips forming a small pout. Tony chuckles, the men standing around the room shifting on their feet uncomfortably, one even coughing awkwardly. His hand trails from Peter’s waist to the gun in his back pocket. You could practically hear every single person in that room hold their breath, all except Peter.  
“Yeah princess, I’ll be up soon. You get ready for daddy.” Tony smirks, placing one last kiss on Peter’s cheek. Peter beams, and kisses Tony’s jaw.  
“Okay!” He giggles, turning to run up the steps to his room.


	2. scout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter is bored and waiting for tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah! I’m being consistent!

Besides being a bit of a slut, Peter Parker is a bright boy. Does well in all his classes at NYU, and Tony couldn’t be prouder. Peter is currently sitting in one of his lectures, American Literature to be exact, taking color coded notes on his computer. He swings his feet, trying to not make too much noise in the lecture hall. His professor drones on and on about To Kill a Mockingbird. He read it in 9th grade, why does he have to read it again? All he has to do is listen, and he’ll pass the required class with ease.

His eyes dart over to the clock, it’s minute hand ticking a bit too slow for his liking. Peter bites his pink Paper-mate pen, but then quickly removes it. He remembers how Tony was telling him about the time he was chewing on a pen, when it broke and ink covered his face and shirt. Peter suppresses a giggle and fixes his grip on the pen. Old habits die hard, he guesses.

Unfortunately that pen finds its way to Peter’s mouth three more times before the end of class. Peter is packing his stuff up as his professor is giving a not-so friendly reminder about finals. Quickly, Peter takes out his planner that’s pink with purple polka dots and covered with stickers. He flips to the month of April and writes his 20th note about finals in the margin.

Peter stands, fixing his loose NYU shirt and adjusting his black high-waisted leggings. He swings his bag over his shoulder and heads toward the door. He gives his award-winning smile to the professor, but in return gets a scowl.

The air outside is surprisingly warm, bringing Peter’s mood up immediately. He smiles as the warm rays dance over his skin, breathing in the spring air. His Alex & Ani bracelets jingle as he makes his way to Happy’s car. It’s conveniently parked right in front of the school. Peter looks both ways and hops down off the curb. He knocks on Happy’s window, and he unlocks the door.

“Good afternoon Mr. Parker.” Happy drones, standard protocol if he wants to get paid.

“Hi Happy!” Peter chirps, and the privacy window goes up immediately.

Peter pouts, crossing his arms. He reaches for his bag and pulls out his phone. He screensaver is a picture of him and Tony at a party they were invited to a couple months back.

***

_“Tony, please, can we just take one picture?” Peter pleads, leaning into his partner slightly, looking up at him through long eyelashes._

_”You know I don’t like pictures.” Tony states, not blinking an eye._

_He always gets like this when he’s not in his own home. When he’s making deals with other powerful, violent, and dangerous figures in the comfort of his own home, Peter can come sit on his lap, cuddle, etc. But when he is around these same people elsewhere, he’s on high alert, not wanting to let his guard down. Peter understands, but half of the people here are probably already too drunk to remembers their own name._

_“Daddy,” Peter whines, and he can see Tony clench his jaw, “Just one picture? I want to see your handsome face next to mine.”_

_Tony sighs and says,_

_“Alright.”_

***

As Peter punches in his passcode, Happy speaks.

“Boss says he wants you ready by 7. Taking you out or something.”

Peter grins, the thought of Tony coming to mind, again. Happy announces their arrival and he climbs out of the car.


	3. peaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter pampers himself

If there’s one thing Peter loves more than Tony, it’s dressing up for Tony. Sure, wearing sweatpants and Tony’s giant hoodies is always fun and comfortable, but there’s something about just dressing like total eye candy, an absolute _whore_ if you will. And tonight, there’s no exception.

Peter makes his way into his master bathroom, draped in a plush pink robe. Peter will usually sleep with Tony, or in Tony’s bed until he comes home, but the man built him his own room. It was a very light pink, almost like white with a drop of pink in it. He has the most beautiful bed, covered in the most finest silk sheets, that are, of course, a blush shade of pink. His room is carpeted, but Tony still felt the need to put a huge pink fluffy rug in the middle of the room. Silk drapes over the windows as curtains, casting a pink glow over the entire room. Peter’s bathroom is just as grand, with marble floors, marble counters, and a marble bathtub detailed with gold.

But Peter’s favorite part has to be his closet. All his clothes were bought by Tony. He has everything from designer suits, designer dresses, designer shoes, you get the gist. He has his comfy clothes, such as his sweaters and leggings. His, and Tony’s favorite part are the drawers of lingerie. He absolutely adores putting on panties everyday, thinking about how Tony knows what he does.

Peter steps into the shower, letting out a sigh as the hot water cascades down his body. He lathers his hair in rose shampoo, trying not to get any in his eye because he’ll go whine about it for days. Peter has an assortment of body scrubs and shower lotions from Bath and Body Works. He picks one called “Pretty as a Peach”, and it reminds him as something Tony would say about him. He smiles softly, rubbing his body with the scrub. It smells like peaches, of course, with a hint of apple. It smells like the looming summer, lazy days sprawled out on the hammock in the blazing sun. It smells like Peter jumping in the pool close enough to splash Tony, who’s sitting on a lounge chair, sipping a margarita. It’s almost enough to help Peter forget the gunshots that ring through the house on a daily basis, the blood staining the floors and the walls, and the men who enter but never leave.

Peter steps out of the shower with a shudder, snatching up the towel that sits on the counter. He wraps it around his body, making sure to wipe his feet dry on the bath mat. Peter scurries into his closet, dropping the towel and picking up a pair of dark red, lacy panties. He slips them on, posing in the mirror. Peter giggles, knowing how much Tony will love him tonight.

He picks up his black dress slacks, ironed to the nines and specifically tailored to fit him. He puts those on, pairing them with a black dress shirt with a lace front, lace strategically covering his nipples. He buttons it up all the way, adjusting his collar and sleeves. Peter laughs in excitement. He dons black socks as well.

Peter makes his way to his vanity, picking up one of his many perfumes. He chooses a Chanel one, smelling of roses. Peter slips diamond studs in his ear lobes, twisting them around once or twice as a nervous habit. He looks at himself in the mirror. His eyes glance to the clock, and he finds it reads 2 minutes before 7. Peter smiles, quickly slipping on his dress shoes as he makes his way to the door. As he ascends the staircase, he sees Tony waiting in the foyer. He turns, and Peter can’t help but notice him slip a knife into the pocket. Peter frowns for a split second, but returning to a smile when Tony speaks.

 

“Oh _Peter_ ,” Tony coos, “You look stunning.”

 

Peter blushes at the compliment and rushes down the remaining stairs.

 

“You look so handsome, daddy.”

 

Tony is dressed in a burgundy suit that must cost thousands. A glinting watch embraces his wrist, with gold plating and a few small diamonds. Tony is freshly shaved, and his hair still wet from his shower.

Tony wraps his arms around Peter’s torso, leaning in for a kiss. Peter’s hands rest on his chest, and he smiles against Tony’s lips. Tony trails his lips down and places a wet kiss on Peter’s jaw, and he giggles as his daddy’s beard tickles his skin.

Tony holds out his arm and says,

 

“Shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu I promise there will be more tony x Peter coming up I’m just trying to be a writer


	4. nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sadness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is pretty short but the next one will be longer! Thank you for reading :)

“Baby, be careful!” Tony scolds, pulling Peter closer to him as the boy trips on his own two feet.

 

Peter giggles, clinging to Tony’s dress shirt, his suit jacket slung over his shoulder.

 

“You shouldn’t have gotten me that second drink, daddy.” Peter teases, sticking his tongue between his teeth.

 

“Or the third,” Tony mutters, steering Peter away from the curb.

 

Besides being underage, Peter is extremely lightweight. He could have one shot of vodka and be a goner. Tony doesn’t usually allow Peter to drink, but he was sitting like a good boy and looking oh-so delicious. How can he say no to those puppy dog eyes?

 

“Happy,” Peter breathes, in a daze as they approach the car.

 

Happy raises an eyebrow and Tony just shoots him a look.

 

“Back home, Mr. Stark?”

 

Tony nods, not able to bar hop tonight, unfortunately. Happy opens the door for them and Peter climbs right in. Tony follows suit, and Peter’s straddling him before the door is even closed.

 

Peter runs his tie through his soft, small hands. He adjusts himself and Tony grunts, wondering if the boy knows what he’s doing to him. He wouldn’t be surprised if Peter is so wasted he’s oblivious to his actions.

 

“ _Princess_ ,” Tony groans as he starts to nip on his neck.

 

Okay, so Peter does know what he’s doing.

 

Peter giggles at the name, and rolls his hips against Tony’s. Tony rolls his head back at the movement.

 

“Baby, if you keep this up, I’m not going to last.”

 

***

_”Quit talking or I’ll slit your fuckin’ throat!”_

 

Peter awakes with a start, chest heaving and eyes wide. While he usually feels safe with Tony’s big, strong arms wrapped around him, he feels confined.

He feels trapped.

 

He chokes back a sob as the nightmare replays in his head. He’s shaking now and Tony stirs. He doesn’t want to wake him, but he does turn to face him.

 

Moonlight washes over his face and he just looks so peaceful. He doesn’t look like the man who does illegal deals, who is responsible for the deaths of hundreds, who kidnaps as a part of his 9-5 job.

It’s terrifying, frankly.

 

It’s the same man who says he loves him, the man who holds him tight in his arms and whispers sweet words of lust and utter love.

 

Peter starts to cry, silent sobs racking his body, evidently making his headache worse. He grazes his fingers oh-so-lightly across Tony’s face. How could he fall so in love with someone who hurt him so bad?

 

He wipes the tears with the back of his hand. He’s cold and uncomfortable now. Peter wiggles out of Tony’s tight grip, replacing his body with a pillow. Tony snuggles right up to it.

 

It’s freezing in the room, since Peter is only clad in a pair of Tony’s boxers.

 

He creeps quietly over to the door, twisting the door knob slightly as to not make any noise.

 

Luckily, this house is quite new, so the door does not let out a creak. It’s almost pitch black in the hallway, so he feels his way towards his room.

 

Tony is probably going to punish him for this later, but Peter doesn’t care.

 

Solemnly, he makes his way into his own bed, curling up with the silk sheets. There’s another fluffy pink blanket under them, and he’s engulfed in welcome warmth.

 

Soon after, he falls asleep.


	5. guns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> feisty Peter

Peter awakes to the sound of voices coming from downstairs.

 

Multiple voices.

 

Voices he doesn’t recognize.

 

He yawns, flipping onto his stomach. Warm sunlight flows through the room, causing Peter to rub his eyes. It’s bright. He doesn’t want to get out of bed, but Tony will eventually try to drag him out. Besides, he’s interested in what’s going on downstairs.

 

There’s one of Tony’s dress shirts discarded on the floor. It’s light blue and smooth to the touch. Peter slips into it, leaving the front unbuttoned. He adjusts his boxers, or really, Tony’s boxers.

 

Peter ends up rummaging through his drawer to find some socks. He eventually settles for a fuzzy gray-scale pair.

 

His feet thank him.

 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y?” Peter asks timidly, summoning the AI. Besides being, you know, a mob boss, Tony is super smart.

 

Like, über smart.

 

And it’s definitely a turn on.

 

F.R.I.D.A.Y is an artificial intelligence that Tony created. She can do just about anything, from monitoring security to placing food orders.

 

“Yes, Mr. Parker?” The AI asks, her voice a bit too loud for Peter’s morning ears.

 

“Um, where is Tony? Like, right now?” Peter squeaks, not totally used to a lady talking from the ceiling.

 

“Mr. Stark is currently in his conference room.”

 

Peter thanks her and heads downstairs. It’s freezing in the house and Peter’s not a fan of the temperature. He slowly makes his way down the steps, gripping the golden railing. The house seems empty without waking up in Tony’s arms.

 

Peter drifts to the conference room, and oddly enough, the door is closed. Peter knows nothing is really off limits in the house, so he decides to step inside.

 

The conversation ceases as the door swings open.

 

All heads turn to look at him.

 

Of course Steve is there, but also the man with the metal arm. Peter doesn’t know his name, but he once showed him a video of baby goats being scared. He seems like a nice guy, just a bit reserved.

 

And then there’s Tony, sitting behind his desk in his big office chair.

 

He has a stony look on his face, obviously pissed at Peter’s action last night. Peter notices that his jaw clenches.

 

“Good morning, daddy.” Peter purrs, leaning against the door frame.

 

All eyes are on him, which must be a sight to see. The unbuttoned top frees the hickeys that are scattered on his neck and hip bones. It’s obviously getting everyone a bit flustered.

 

“Sweetheart. Did you just get up?”

 

Peter nods and Tony beckons him forward. Peter climbs onto his lap, and Tony wraps his arms around him, pulling him closer. Tony rests his head in the nape of Peter’s neck. His beard tickles his neck and Peter giggles.

 

“Sleep well, princess?” Tony asks, pressing a kiss to his temple.

 

“I sure did.” Peter whispers.

 

There’s a man there. He’s handsome, not as handsome as Tony, but still. He has the same rugged look that Tony does, but a bit more cleaned up. He’s in a red suit and looks way too relaxed.

 

“Who’s that, daddy?” Peter whispers in Tony’s ear as his hands roam his body.

 

Steve and the metal arm man are not phased by this. Surprisingly, neither is the unknown man. His expression stays blank and Peter knows he’s experienced with his job.

 

“That’s Doctor Stephen Strange, honey.”

 

He smiles at the man, batting his eyelashes.

 

“He’s going to be helping me with some things. Right, Stephen?” Tony asks, raising an eyebrow.

 

The doctor smiles, leaning forward in his chair.

 

“Of course, Anthony.”

 

***

 

There’s a commotion later that day as the team brings home two men. Apparently Mister Stephen and Tony work well together, because it’s the quickest anyone’s been brought home in a while.

 

Let alone two.

 

Peter slips down the basement steps into the room where Tony does his business. The men are tied up to chairs and the room is quite packed.

 

The usual people are here, as well as some other body guards.

 

He sees Miss Romanoff and gives her a warm smile. She’s usually around and Peter really likes her.

 

It definitely helps having at least one woman around.

 

Tony is dressed in all black, and instead of his usual suit and tie, he has on black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, and black Converse.

 

Oh, and how could Peter forget the leather jacket?

 

“Cat got your tongue, Pete?” Tony smirks, turning to him.

 

He’s got a gun in his hand and _fuck_ , Peter is so turned on right now it’s not even funny.

 

Peter giggles, looking Tony up and down. He makes sure to exaggerate that movement to get the idea across.

 

He heads towards Tony, who presses their lips together in a filthy kiss that should probably be saved for the bedroom.

 

Peter turns his head to look at the men.

 

Tony has his arms wrapped around his torso. His beard is rubbing against Peter’s neck as he nibbles at the sensitive skin.

 

“Hello.” Peter says with a smile.

 

This smile is unlike his usual smiles, though.

 

It’s cunning and it has bad intentions.

 

“You like them, baby?” Tony growls in his ear.

 

“Not really.”

 

Peter pulls out of Tony’s grip and finds his way to the weapons table.

 

There’s a plethora of tools.

 

Guns, tasers, knives, axes...you name it.

 

Peter grazes his hand over the table, surveying his options. He finally settles on a sleek, black handgun.

 

Peter picks it up, weighing it in his hands. He checks the safety, which is on, and flicks it off.

 

“Do you need anything from them, daddy?” Peter asks, sounding as innocent and pure as possible, which is the total opposite of the situation.

 

“Yes, sugar, they just need to tell us where the fucking warehouse is.” Tony spits, turning to look at the men and adjusting his grip on the gun.

 

He floats towards the men, kneeling down in front of them.

 

“I want you to tell my daddy where your warehouse is, please.” He breathes, playing with the gun in his hand.

 

“Are you crying?” Peter pouts, crawling closer to the smaller man of the two.

 

He takes the gun and puts it on his face. The man is pleading for his life now.

 

Peter wipes away his tears with the gun.

 

“There you go. All better.” He whispers, sitting back on his legs.

 

“Now, are either of you going to speak up?”

 

Both are silent.

 

“I guess we’re just going to do this the hard way.” Peter hisses, and in one swift motion, he shoots the smaller man in the kneecap.

 

He screams, straining against the rope to try and grab his wound.

 

“Oops.” Peter frowns, watching blood pool onto the ground.

 

Good thing this floor is concrete.

 

“Now, if you’d be so kind to tell my daddy the address of the warehouse, we’d all greatly appreciate it.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so when goats are startled they tense up really suddenly and fall over look it up


	6. taken

“Daddy, can I please go for a walk?”

 

It’s a Sunday and it’s gorgeous out. Tony is currently in his office, working on sorting out a raid on the warehouse they were targeting. It’s not going too well and Tony is very stressed out.

 

Peter is lounging on the plush window seat, resting on the silk blankets cascading over the seat. He’s been in and out of sleep, the sun warming his skin.

 

Now he’s ready to burn some energy.

 

“No sweetheart, I want to go with you.” Tony responds, not taking his eyes off his computer screen.

 

Peter pouts, sitting up and turning to Tony.

 

“Daddy,” Peter whines, climbing into Tony’s lap.

 

He wraps his arms around Tony’s neck, nuzzling into his chest. Tony finally takes his hands off the keyboard and places them on Peter’s hips.

 

Peter moves his face closer to Tony’s, his lips meeting the older man’s. Tony cups Peter’s cheek with his big, calloused hand. Peter leans into his touch, moaning quietly against his lips. Tony moves his lips down Peter’s neck and he lets out a whimper.

 

“ _Tony_ ,”Peter breathes, barely a whisper.

 

Tony’s grip on Peter’s hips tightens hearing his name.

 

“Yes baby?” Tony teases and Peter laughs.

 

Peter places a quick kiss on the other man’s lips and slips off his lap.

 

“I’ll be back, daddy.”

 

***

Tony knew he should have made Peter stay home.

 

It’s been about 2 hours and there’s no sign of his boy.

 

“Don’t assume the worst, Tony.” Pepper, one of his business partners says softly.

 

“Don’t assume the worst, Tony.” He mocks, gritting his teeth.

 

“That doesn’t do shit, Pepper.” He runs his hand through his hair, letting out a sigh.

 

He actually might cry.

 

And Tony doesn’t really _cry_.

 

He may show some sympathy, some sorrow, but he never _cries_.

 

But today he might.

 

Because his baby boy is missing.

 

Tony’s throat starts to tighten and his eyes are starting to water.

 

He rubs his eyes before the tears even come.

 

“Please call everyone into the conference room, Pepper.”

 

***

 

When Peter opens his eyes, he can’t see.

 

It’s cold and he feels naked and sore. He still has his panties on and his camisole, but his sweater and shorts seemed to have disappear.

 

He knows for sure he’s blindfolded and his eyelashes brush against the fabric.

 

Oh, and he’s tied up too.

 

And then he realizes that Tony’s not there.

 

Tony’s not there to protect him.

 

This thought sends him into a panic attack, his chest heaving and his arms straining against the ropes.

 

He sobs, feeling trapped, and confined.

 

He can’t focus on anything because he’s _fucking_ _blindfolded_ , and his cries get louder.

 

“Tony,” He whispers through his sobs, wishing for his daddy to be at his side.

 

“I’m afraid he won’t be coming for you, dear.” A man’s voice says, making Peter jump.

 

Peter cries a little harder because there’s someone watching him. 

 

Heavy footsteps approach him and he can feel the presence of someone in front of him.

 

Hands brush the side of his face and he winces. The blindfold is removed and Peter has to blink a couple times to gain his sight back.

 

And now, he’s face to face with Adrian Toomes.

 

“You _fucker_.” Peter growls, leaning as close as he can to him.

 

Toomes just smirks and Peter wants to punch that smug look off of his face.

 

Toomes is this asshole that always has to nosy up into Tony’s business, and try and take down his empire.

 

But apparently he took Peter instead.

 

“Should we show Mr. Stark how your doing, Peter?” Toomes gets up and leaves the room.

 

Peter perks up at the mention of Tony, and the dick comes back into the room holding onto a camera.

 

“I hope he loves you enough to come get you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o o p   
> thank you for all the support!!


	7. dvd

“Tony, we have a situation.”

 

Steve bursts into Tony’s office, which startles the other man.

 

Tony snaps his head at the door, bags under his blood shot eyes. He hasn’t taken a shower in about 3 days and you can tell. Papers are strewn about his desk and he is ridiculously close to the screen of the computer.

 

“What, Steve.” Tony sighs, rubbing his face in an attempt to rouse himself from his over worked-daze.

 

“It’s about Peter.”

 

Tony jumps up at the mention of his lover.

 

“There was a envelope in the mail. No address, no return address, nothing. It didn’t even have a name on it. It was a DVD. It had...well, you might want to see for yourself.” Steve says quickly.

 

“Where is it, Rogers?” Tony growls, stepping closer to the man.

 

“Follow me.”

 

Tony and Steve both rush out of the office, heading down the basements stairs to their main work station. There’s a bigger desktop computer on one of the work desks to the side of the door. Natasha and Bucky are standing in front of the computer and Tony pushes them out of the way.

 

It’s his boy.

 

It’s Peter.

 

And he’s fucking tied up.

 

First, no one but Tony is allowed to tie him up. And clearly whoever did this had the intention of harming him. Second, he’s sobbing. And that sound just breaks Tony’s heart. He’s shivering, sitting on a cold, concrete floor in only underwear. And it’s fucking vile.

 

“Tony, I-“ Bucky starts, and Tony slams his fist on the desk.

 

“Do you know where he is?” He snarls, eyes still locked on the computer screen.

 

“We’ve watched this video over and over again, but we can’t find anything that’ll lead us to him,” Natasha states, crossing her arms. “It’s just 20 minutes of him crying.”

 

“20 fucking minutes?” Tony yells, whipping around to face Natasha.

 

She grimaces, wiping at bit of spit off her cheek.

 

“Yes sir.” She says softly, and Tony collapses into the office chair.

 

“Then let’s see it. Maybe a fresh set of eyes will help.” He utters.

 

Nat let’s out a sigh and presses play.

 

It’s painful. His baby is right there, on screen, and he has no way of getting him back to safety. At least he’s alive, but the time of filming could have been a few days ago. So what good does that thought do? The entire video is just Peter sobbing. No actual words, no nothing. It’s...odd. Surely he would be pleading for something, or yelling for help?

 

That’s when Tony sees a flash of something in the corner.

 

“Wait wait wait, did you see that?” He asks, pausing the video. Everyone behind him leans closer, and he slides the video back.

 

It takes a couple of tries to get the right frame, but he finally does it.

 

“There!” Tony shouts, jumping up from his chair.

 

Bucky leans in closer to the screen. He studies it for a moment, and his eyes go wide.

 

“It’s a gun.”

 

Tony clenches his fists and Steve rubs his temples.

 

“Is that even going to help us?” Steve mumbles, and Natasha steps forward.

 

“Wait. Tony, how do you zoom in on this thing?” She asks, still not totally up-to-date on Tony’s inventions. He pinches the screen and zooms in on the gun.

 

Natasha rolls her eyes and moves towards the screen so her nose is almost touching.

 

“Guys. It’s engraved.”

 

“Well tell us what is says, then.” Steve says in a slightly sarcastic way.

 

“A.T. What a fucking idiot.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry that was so short sksksksks don’t worry there’s more coming


	8. saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony to the rescue

__

Peter hasn’t eaten anything substantial in about 4 days.

 

Now, he’s definitely gotten accustomed to his lavish lifestyle, full of exotic meals and servants ready to travel across the world if you want a cannoli from a specific shop in Italy. But he’s known tough times, too. Sometimes he’s still in awe at what you can do when you’re loaded. He’s definitely grateful, because a year ago the lifestyle he’s living would be unimaginable. Unreachable. Even then he was able to afford 3 meals a day and electricity.

 

Water and bread don’t really cut it for current Peter or Peter a year ago.

 

Yes, he understands that in many parts of the world people would kill for clean water, but his kidnapper obviously has some money. And giving him something substantial might help his punishment from Tony. Of course, if Tony finds him or not.

 

Peter doesn’t really know where he is, since he was gagged and blindfolded when he was taken. He passed out in the car, so he had no way of telling how far they drove. The only things he’s actually seen are where he was first taken and this shitty basement. He’s been tied up since he got here and he’s so sore. It’s painful to move so he just sits there and does everything in the same position. He’s definitely losing weight as well. He’s always been on the skinnier side, a bit smaller than other guys. That makes him perfect twink material, not trying to brag or anything. But Peter can feel himself becoming more frail, more malnourished than usual.

 

There’s heavy footsteps above him and he sighs. There’s always people walking about and he can sometimes hear cars driving above him. And yes, he’s tried yelling for help before. He’s learned the hard way that no one is going to let him out. Noises from upstairs are always Toomes and his men, so why even bother?

 

Suddenly, there’s a loud crash and the sound of guns firing. Peter’s eyes widen, hoping that it’s not just Toomes getting fed up with one of his men. There’s yelling and it’s loud. It sounds like there are so many people upstairs and Peter moves a little under the ropes.

 

“Help!” He squeaks, throat sore from the crying and screaming he’s been doing recently. It’s no use, the commotion upstairs is louder than Peter will ever be. He looks at the door when he hears abundant footsteps growing louder. From the sounds he’s heard in the past few days, he can assume there’s a staircase down the hall from him. The footsteps get louder and suddenly the door bursts open.

 

“Daddy!” Peter yelps, immediately breaking down into tears.

 

Tony rushes forward, falling on his knees. He lay his gun down next to him and slips a knife out of his pocket.

 

“Baby,” Tony coos, cutting through the rope that binds the younger boy.

 

Tony’s men surround them, facing the door and pointing their guns at the empty hallway. Peter tries lunging for Tony but ends up slumped on the floor, too weak to reach him. Tony picks him up and he rests Peter’s head against his chest. Tony places a soft kiss on Peter’s temple and wipes away his tears with his thumb.

 

“Daddy’s here, you’re okay.” He whispers, rocking Peter slightly as if he was a baby.

 

Peter looks up at Tony, his honey eyes glazed with tears. Tony can’t help pressing his lip’s to the boy’s, salty from the tears that made their way down his face.

 

“Tony, I can’t walk.” Peter utters, tightening his grip on Tony’s shoulders.

 

“It’s okay princess, I’ve got you.” Tony says softly.

 

He slips his gun into his other pocket and scoops Peter up in his arms. The boy’s arms resume their position wrapped around Tony’s neck. Peter’s face is buried in Tony’s chest, soaking the front of his dress shirt with his tears. Some of Tony’s men go before him and the others bring up the rear. Peter looks up, wanting to see where he’s been all this time. The climb the concrete steps, pushing open a metal door. The house is nice, very modern and sleek. Oh, besides the 10 people tied up in the living room, being monitored by some of Tony’s men. Peter smiles, knowing his daddy will take care of them. They get outside, and Peter relishes in the sunlight and fresh air.

 

“It’s so nice, daddy.” Peter sighs, and Tony frowns.

 

“When was the last time you were outside?” Tony asks, skipping Peter into the car and climbing in next to him.

 

“I, I don’t know.” Peter stutters, pouting at being confined inside again.

 

That’s when Peter sees a tear roll down Tony’s cheek.

 

“Oh no daddy, please don’t cry!” He shouts, scrambling over the leather seat to kiss his teardrop away. The car starts moving and Peter snuggles up to Tony.

 

“I’ve missed you so much, baby boy.” Tony whispers, wrapping his arms around Peter’s torso.

 

“Me too, daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony caring for Peter in the next chapter :) thank you for all your kind words of support!


End file.
